The family that spanks together stays together
by Neil02
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate univers where Ken is now and adult with a wife an 16 year old daughter and a 10 year old son. Various chapters will focus on them getting spanked, having sex, or gettig wedgies, swirlies etc.
1. 1

**I don't own Ben 10 or the characters from the shows this is for entertainment purposes only and will contain sex, spankings and other 18 material. **

The day had started out like any other with Ken, Maria his Plumber wife, and their daughter Hannah going out on patrol or at least that's what they told Ken and Maria's son Max jr. You see today is Max junior's birthday he's turning 10 and will be getting his very own Omnitrix.

While out Ken and his wife started having and argument "I still think we should get him a hover board" Maria said over the communicator

"He's going to have aliens he won't need one" Ken as XLR-Blast said

"It's for when he times out" Maria said reminding Ken

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Guess I'm used to my Biomnitrix now I forgot you can time out. Fine we can get him a hover board" Ken said

"Mom dad hate to interrupt but look" Hannah was flying with her mom on the hover bike because she was grounded from using her Omnitrix unless needed. It was either that or a spanking and she will need to be able to sit down in order to pass her driving test and her mom usually leaves her unable to sit comfortably for at least a month.

Ken looks and sees some criminals robbing a store "I'm on it" Ken said racing towards the villains.

"Ken wait!" Maria looks at Hannah "Transformation and help"

Hannah looks at her mom "Promise I won't get a spanking for breaking my grounding?" Was

"If you don't transform I'll spank you here and now" Maria snaps

Hannah transformations into jet ray and flies down to help her father "Dad look out" she says blasting one of the villains

"Who gave you permission to break your punishment?" He asked as he creates a flaming tornado around one of the bad guys

"Mom told me too" she said knowing her dads spankings would leave her sore for a little over a month and unlike her mom he would force her to take the driving test with a sore bottom.

Maria uses her own Omnitrix she got as a wedding gift to help them "I gave her permission stop being so angry why do you have to argue with everyone today?" She asked as a female four arms.

"Because I'm the one who grounded her not you, you had absolutely no right" he says taking down the last crook. "Go get Max his board I will pick up the cake and meet you at home." Ken said

Hannah looks at her dad "Daddy am I in trouble?"

She asks trying to act like his little girl just incas she is in trouble.

"I don't know. I was going to lift your grounding but now I'm not sure. Look let me think about it but I promise no spanking tonight" he says and races off.

Maria sighs "oh there will be a spanking tonight" Maria said and transforms back into herself.

Maria and Hannah arrive home before Ken and are greatest by Ben "Hey how did everything go?"

Maria just sighs "Ken is being a jerk today and I don't know why"

Ben looks at an old photo of his wife "Well my wife Ken's mom did die the day Max jr was born." Ben sais reminding his daughter in-law

"I know but that isn't an excuse to act like a total jerk especially to Hannah. I'm the one who told her to transform and Ken got all upset. He needs an attitude adjustment I'm going to give him one"

Ben smiles, he was reminded of Kai who gave him wasn't afraid to give him an attitude adjustment when needed.

Ken arrives a few minutes later with the cake and puts it in the fridge.

Maria walks over to Ben "Start without Ken and I we are going to join later."

Maria takes Ken to their room "We need to talk"

Ken looks at her bored "After the party" he says and goes to walk away but the door wouldn't open

"Kennith Maxwell Tennyson you aren't going anywhere. You have been a real jerk today and you need an attitude adjustment"

Ken sighs but there is no use fighting he doesn't wasn't a repeat of the public spanking he got last time so he just walks over to Maria "Cand we talk this out?"

Maria looks at Ken "Fine lift Hannah's grounding, and let her go out with that nice girl she introduced us to"

Ken crosses his arms "No. I don't have a problem with her being a lesbian but she is only 16 and they were having sex on our sofa she's lucky she can even sit down comfortably"

Maria grans Ken and pulls him over her knees "You won't be sitting down comfortably if you don't. You can either do it now and save yourself a spanking or I can blister you ass and you can do it while sitting uncomfortably at Max's party"

"I am adding a week to her punishment for disobeying me. I don't care what you tell her I gave the punishment not you!" Ken was stubborn unwilling to let anyone even his wife reverse a decision he made.

Maria pulls Ken's pants and boxers down. She was skipping the warm up and going right into the spanking. Picking up her paddle she rains down heavy swats to Ken's muscular backside.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Was Ken's response as each swat rained down. Maria knew what she was doing she had been a disciplinarian at the Plumber academy so she was used to dealing with naughty boys.

Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack* Was the sound of wood hitting flesh. Maria moves her swats right to Ken's sit spots getting little screams from him.

Maria eventually stops and looks at the clock it has been over fifteen minutes since the spanking started and already Ken's ass was bright red with some bruises starting to form.

"Now Ken are you going to do what I said?" Maria asks resting the paddle against Ken's ass.

"Y-yes ma'am" he said his voice shaky. It was obvious that he was trying to hold back tears.

"Get up and lay on the bed ass up" Maria orders

Ken obeys and lays down putting his bottom up which was a relief for him.

Maria transformations into arctiguana and uses her powers to make an ice pack. She transforms back to normal and applies the ice to her husband's bottom "I'll let you rest for a few minutes but than we are going out to celebrate Max's birthday"


	2. 2

(I apologize for the lack of spanking in this chapter but I don't want it to be in every chapter I hoppe you understand)

After a while Maria returns and helps Ken up off of the bed. "Alright it's time to give max our presents" she says smiling.

Ken gently pulls his boxers and pants back up whimpering a little as he does so.

As they return to the living room Ken smiles "Alright Max I have a present for you but it's in the command center so I'll be right back"

While Ken walks off to get Max his present Maria hands Max the hover board she got him "Happy birthday sweetheart"

"Amazing thanks mom I love it" he says hugging his mom.

Ken returns with strange looking container "Open it" he says putting it on the floor.

Max opens it and a Omnitrix jumps on to his wrist. "Cool I can be a hero just like the rest of you" he said smiling "what aliens did you give me?"

"Grey Matter, Upchuck, Buzzshock, Ditto, Nanomech, Ball Weevil, Pesky Dust, The Worst, Walkatrout, and Eye Guy" Ken said knowing they weren't the best but his son had to start somewhere and these aliens are useful in their own ways.

Max jr was a bit disappointed but smiles "Thanks will I be able to unlock knew ones?"

Ken nods "Yes your Omnitrix has a scan function allowing you to scan alien DNA when you do that the scanned alien will be added to your play list and you will be able to use it" Ken explains, "But because they are arranged in groups of 10 you will have to select an alien to replace it with. Also the Omnitrix will randomly unlock new DNA it has stored in it once that happens one of your aliens will automatically be replaced. I designed it like that I hope it's okay" Ken has used Brain Matter his Biomnitrix fusion of Brainstorm and Grey Matter to make it

Max nods "Alright that sounds fair. I can't wait to go on my first patrol" he said smiling

As they sit down for cake Ken slowly lowers himself down wincing and groaning as he does so 'She's skilled with that paddle' Ken thought to himself

A few hours later everyone was helping clean up when the alarm goes off.

"You guys go I got this" Ben said.

Ken nods "Alright let's head out" as they run out the door Ken looks back at his son "You coming Max?"

Max smiles "Yeah of course" he said as he grabs his hover board.


	3. 3

As they head into the observation Ken was nervous this would be his first time having to stop a criminal right after a spanking but since his father retired Ken can't just stay home to recover, so he has to suck it up.

"Alright let's see what we got" Ken said looking at the report "It appears that the Vreedle's are at it again"

Maria looks at the monitor "Not just them, several other criminals are also robbing people. You and I can take the Veedle's while Hannah and Max handle the others" she said.

"Right" Ken walks over to Max and activates a function of his Omnitrix. "This is a communication function it will let us keep in contact" Ken said "So if you need any help let us know."

Max nods "right. Hannah and I will stop the robbers" he says smiling and hops on his hover bored.

Hannah grabs her board "I'll make sure nothing happens to him even if I have to give my life to protect him" she says.

Maria sighs "Well it's just a robbery but do be careful" she said as her and Ken head out the door.

Ken transforms and is stunned by what he changed into "Grey Stink? I didn't want him" the Galvadopteran (Galvan and lepidopteran) said. Grey stink is the size of Grey Matter with Stinkfly's tail legs, arms, striped body suit, and having Grey Matter's head with the eye stalk of Stinkfly but the eyes have the horizontal pupils of the Galvan.

"Maybe your Biomnitrix is broken" Maria said as they fly there. Maria was on her hover bike she prefers using it to flying.

"I don't think that's it. Dad has a fail safe on his that when ever mom spanked him he could only become Grey Matter fusions as a way to let the public know. It added to the embarrassment. I copied dad's so it's probably doing the same thing. I'll have him sink your voice to it when we get home. Mom could let dad do other fusions with a special command code that was set to her voice" Ken explains

Maria looked surprised "You were actually paying attention when your dad explained it?"

"Of course I was paying attention. Just Incase it happened to me" Ken explains as they arrive.

The Vreedles were in a fire fight with the police and Ken lands on the ground "Alright Vreedles give up!" He orders

The Vreedles laugh and Ma Vreedle says "Get them!"

Ken as Grey Stink blasts goo at them causing the Vreedles to get stuck. Grey Stink is very smart and as such can utilize the goo in a more efficient way

On the other side side of town Max as Pesky Dust and Hannah as a female Diamondhead were fighting a Tetramand bank robber and things weren't going as planned "I can't use my dust the wind will spread it around and it will affect innocents." Max said

Hannah had an idea "Alright hold on" she said making a crystal wall pop out of the ground and in front of the robber. The robber was angry now and charges them

"Now!" Hannah said creating a large diamond enclosure "the holes are small enough so you can breath now hurry" she says to her brother

Max puts the robber to sleep and the a few minutes later some plumbers arrive to pick him up.

Back at their battle Maria has become A female Heat blast and was throwing fire balls at the Vreedles

"You guys realize that the banks are on the other side of town right?" Ken asks

Ma Vreedle laughs "course we do, we ain't here too steal anything. My pretty boys were hungry so we wanted to buy some grub but they got impatient and wrecked the place" she says

"So that's what this is about? You could just pay the bill"

"They insulted my Pretty Boys called them its and for that they must pay!" The large woman says

"Honey I've read up on the Vreedles is it true that the whole species is made up of just one family?"

"Yes they are also clones. Vreedles are not that bright with Ma Vreedle being kind of an exception." Ken said and looks around "Alright I have a plan when I fire my goo at them you light it on fire but not until I give the go ahead" Ken said as he flies up and gunks up their blasters "Now!"

Maria throws the fire balls and the blasters explode leaving them unarmed. Ken switches to Jury Grey the fusion of Grey Matter and Jury Rig. "Let's get building!" He says and using parts from destroyed cars around them create what looks like a tire cannon and fires it at the unarmed Vreedles knocking them back and giving Maria her opening.

Maria turns into Four Arms. As Four Arms Maria posses her classic blond hair the outfit is a bit more feminine with tighter pants and a tank top on it "It's time for my special Four Arms ass breaker!" And with that Maria goes to town on the Vreedles making sure they would learn their lesson.

Maria and Ken meetup with Max and Hannah "I take it you guys took down the robers" Ken says smiling "I'm so proud of you two"

Soon they head home and get Ken's Biomnitrix set up with Maria's voice command.

"Well we are set. Who knows maybe later we will find even more functions".


End file.
